


The Paintings

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack Dies, M/M, sad fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His favorite words to me were, “I love you Hic, you are my favorite person. I can never imagine a world without you.” To me these were sweet words. But I had never stopped to think about a world where he didn’t exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paintings

My boyfriend Jackson was my perfect muse. I loved to draw and paint him. There are times I would be in my studio and he would crawl onto his bench and talk or fall asleep. I loved these moments since I would be able to paint him.

When I first met Jack I never thought anything would come from it. Jackson, or Jack Frost, was the biggest DJ. He was a party boy and would work the circuit like no other.

And then there was me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the quiet reserved book worm artist. I have had the same group of friends since when I was a kid.

Jack and I was as far apart on the spectrum as we could. But when we met something just clicked and we went on a date that led to another. Soon after he was my loving boyfriend.

Jack Frost, with his white hair and out going personality. Was the greatest muse I will ever find and I can never say that enough. I had many paintings and drawings of him. Some I sold or put in gallery’s but most I kept in my studio.

I walked through my studio picked up a painting, it was painting of angel with bright white hair. The painting was bright, full of soft colors. The angel was serene and beautiful, eye catching. It was Jackson, when he asked me about it I told him this was how I saw him. Eternally beautiful and angelic.

Jack told me that he wish there was painting of me like that, I told him I would try to paint one for him. After that he pulled me into a kiss and told me he loved me.

His favorite words to me were, “I love you Hic, you are my favorite person. I can never imagine a world without you.” To me these were sweet words. But I had never stopped to think about a world where he didn’t exist.

But now I do. This is the world I live in. Jack died at the club one night, saving a girl. Some girl had been being harassed, and the guy pulled a knife on her and threatened her. Well Jack stepped in and the guy stabbed him. The guy is now in prison for the rest of his life.

But today had been the one year anniversary of his death, I finally finished the painting of me as an angel. I hung up it in the living room next to Jack’s. Walking away from it, I couldn’t look back. But the pictures of us next to each other were the last thing I ever saw.


End file.
